The Heartless Return
by Kaylee Hiwatari
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but this is just another KH2 fanfic by a fanatic, who made up new ocs and put in new worlds! So R&R!
1. Return to Traverse Town

OKay, this is just how I pictured KH2 with my OCs. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
And if you like it, please don't forget to R&R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora, back from his journey, returns to the first province he arrived in, Traverse Town. A place of three districts, many shops & stores to go window shopping for, bright lights on billboards & signs, hotels & cafés to relax in & many more.  
  
The keyblade master returned to the main hotel, at the 2nd district. Exhausted from all the work on his quest with barely any options of taking a break or two. But a stroke of relief inside him made Sora feel as if he could still walk or run around, or see the places he didn't visit in the town. But he had nothing on his mind but to get to the hotel at quick, but steady pace.  
  
By the time he arrived, he walked in unexpectedly to see two girls, having trouble renting a room.   
  
"Look! We just want a room!! Is that too much to ask for!? We have munny with us!!!"   
  
Exclaimed the girl with cherry red hair with streaks of tangerine & blonde. She had deep, jungle green eyes that twinkled with light. An average appearance of size, possibly an inch shorter than Sora.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't accept you in our hotel, because you, two, have caused us trouble with trying to repair the damage to eleven rooms!!!!" The hotel clerk reasoned.   
  
"Please!!! We need a room!! We've been stuck outside walking around for possibly two days! And we haven't got any sleep!!"   
  
Jerked the blonde haired girl next to the redhead. She seemed the same height as the redhead, although maybe half a centimeter taller. She had a fair, tint of azure in her eyes with sparks of gold, just like the redhead girl.   
  
Sora, however, was getting anxious from all of the ruckus the three people have caused. His head started to spin, making him dizzy of all the shouting. He needed his rest, so he did what he had to do. A determined grin appeared on Sora's face, he made his hand into a fist, as if he were to punch someone in the face. As he walked over to the commotion, his fist was back to a hand.  
  
"Excuse me, these two deserve rest. After all, they did tell you that they've stayed out in the streets for almost two days. Right?" Sora explained.  
  
"But if they rent a room, who knows what trouble they'll cause again!!! They've already plundered eleven rooms!!" The store clerked busted.   
  
"Yeah, I heard. But there must've been a reason why they wrecked the rooms here. Isn't there? C'mon! Just give 'em a room!!!" Sora added.   
  
The two girls stood & watched, as they felt a sigh of relief that someone decided to stick up for them.  
  
'Very well…' the clerk shrugged. "As long as they behave themselves & they keep those rat-things away, while keeping the hotel in one piece!!!" He warned.  
  
The redhead girl sighed, "Thanks for your help." she said to Sora  
  
"Don't mention it, just wanted to help." He answered back with a smile. The blonde girl smiled cheery, "Well, thanks anyway." she added.   
  
They walked together down the hall to a room that looked decent enough. The door had an average appearance, colored in a spring shade of blue with a goldfish engraved in it. The blonde girl opened the door slowly, to see most of the room colored in a variety blue shades. Dark blues, light blues, pale blues, & bright blues filled the room. There was a fish tank by the doorway on the left side of the room. A big, grand bed stood in the far left side of the room. Large railings on the sides of the bed, with a portrait of a ship on the ceiling.  
  
"Well, better than nothing." Stated the redhead. She & the blonde girl settled their belongings on the bed & sat down at the edge. The blonde girl looked up at the doorway to see Sora standing there, watching them.   
  
"Grab a chair & sit." she offered as she pointed to the chair by the dresser, next to the bathroom doorway.   
  
Sora looked at the chair & looked back at the two, he walked over & took the chair & pushed it from the back to face the two girls. He walked in front of the chair & slouched down on it, slightly sighing.  
  
"So, what're your names?" Sora asked the two girls, as if he didn't have anything else to say, when that was the truth.   
  
The two girls looked up at him & smiled. The blonde one was first to speak, "My name is Aaryn. And this is--" Aaryn introduced as she eyed at the redhead. "Izzy." The redhead added. "So, you're Aaryn & Izzy. Cool!" Sora complimented. Aaryn & Izzy laughed a bit, "And what's your name?" asked Aaryn.   
  
Sora grinned cheery, "I'm Sora, nice to meet you two." He said.  
  
Sora, Aaryn & Izzy looked around in what they decided to call the hotel room they had "The Blue Room", by all of it's blue wallpaper & recreations it had inside & all its underwater theme. Almost everything was blue, the doors were blue, the chairs, the bed, the bed covers, the carpeting, the dresser, the lamps, the curtains & just about everything was blue. Along with pictures of fish, dolphins, seaweed, starfish & shells embroidered.  
  
The party of three sat silent for several minutes, curiously looking around the room with all its 'blueness'. Izzy, however, was not only looking around the room, but Sora. She took her curiosity into Sora, with his odd but nicely detailed appearance. After all, he was very accessorized. By the red body-suit with a zipper in front he had on with the short-sleeved hoodie vest he had over it, with a black lining at the edge of the sleeves with the hood black & blue inside the hood. Not to mention his thick, solid silver necklace he had on around his neck with a crown-shaped pendant. Along with a belt chain with the same crown studs hooked up to a blue belt he had around his waist. And most of all, his big, yellow shoes with yellow & black buckles. His hair, anyways, was spiky, brown that sticked out everywhere.   
  
Now, his eyes, Sora's eyes. That was what Izzy was interested in, a deep shade of blue. Like the ocean, lots of people can stare at the ocean for a countless time. Sora's eyes were just like that, you could stare at them all day. Izzy's eyes, however were a deep shock of jungle green. With sparks of gold & blue, like a tropical rain forest with the sunlight, beaming through the canopies of the trees. Aaryn's eyes, were a bright flames of azure. Azure was the color of the afternoon sky, with all of the sunlight & slight tints of blue. Aaryn's eyes were cheery & full of excitement, while Izzy's were filled with harmony & relaxation, & Sora's were catchy & wild.   
  
"What now?" Aaryn said as she broke the silence.   
  
"We've been sitting here for almost an hour now. We should get going somewhere else." she suggested as she glanced back & forth at Sora to Izzy.   
  
But neither of them said a word. The pair stared at each other in an amazed expression, with a smile on their faces. Aaryn, just sat there, waiting for a reply.   
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" she joked as she looked at the pair.   
  
She could tell. She could tell something was happening between them. She could tell what was happening between them was something very deep in thought. She could tell…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hoped you like the first chapter. And if you want to know what happens later on, just tell me in R&R. Okay? 


	2. The Heartless Return

This is the 2nd chapter of my fanfic.   
  
Don't forget to R&R me!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Did you guys hear me? What're we gonna do???" She asked, she was losing her patience.   
  
Izzy blinked,   
  
"Oh, sorry 'Ryn, didn't hear you back there." Izzy apologized as she took her focus on Aaryn. Sora took his as well,   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." he added.   
  
  
  
Aaryn shrugged,   
  
"Well, what're we gonna do?" she asked again as she got up & stretched her arms out. Sora & Izzy followed up with getting up & stretching.   
  
Sora, drew out his keyblade, to check to see if it was still in good condition. Aaryn & Izzy gasped their eyes on the keyblade.   
  
"Wow, Sora! You never told us you were the keyblade master!!" Aaryn said with an amazed expression on her face.   
  
"More like the one & only!" Izzy added with an amazed smile on her face.   
  
Sora laughed,   
  
"Yup! I'm the one & only keyblade master!! No other!!!" he said with a cheery grin as he slinged it on his hand.   
  
  
  
Aaryn, was a skilled mage on spell-casting & black & white magic. Izzy was an expert on gunmanship. The two drew out their weapons. Aaryn had a mage's long staff, while Izzy had twin plasma handguns.   
  
Sora looked at Aaryn & Izzy's weapons with admiration, who would've thought two regular girls would be marauders, fighting off threats.   
  
"By the way, what trouble did you two cause that made that hotel clerk reject your request for a room?" Asked Sora as he looked at the two.   
  
Izzy smiled as she decided to speak up,   
  
"Oh, that? Well, you see, there's been recent cases of heartless--" Sora gasped,   
  
"Heartless!? How could there still be heartless roaming around the town!? I sealed Kingdom Hearts!?!? That means all heartless should stop attacking!!!" He bursted out. He was so confused, he sealed Kingdom Hearts, & all keyholes that were needed to be sealed, how can there still be heartless terrorizing other worlds again??? And what was keeping them from stopping???   
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Aaryn spoke up,   
  
"We know, Iz & I were thinking about that too. And about the incidents, the heartless appear frequently here at this hotel, so Izzy & I fight them off to protect everyone from danger."   
  
"But we always end the fights in disasters around the sites of where the heartless appeared. That's why they won't let us rent a room." Izzy added. Sora sighed,   
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know, sorry to bring it up." He looked down on the ground, looking sorry for not even letting them know he would do something impolite. Aaryn smiled,   
  
"Hey, it's okay. At least the heartless go away, & thanks to this dude right here," she said as she slightly curled her right index finger & raised Sora's chin up slightly.   
  
"The heartless aren't as strong as before." she finished. Izzy smiled too, she put her hand on Sora's hair. She ran her fingers through his hair & shook them, making Sora's hair really messed up.   
  
"But that still doesn't mean they aren't gonna get stronger later. I have a bad feeling about this." she said with a determined tone in her voice.  
  
Izzy slinged her guns in a quick twist,   
  
"Well, in the meantime, Sora. How 'bout you prove yourself as a strong & reliable keyblade master by taking me on? How 'bout it?? Or are you getting scared that you might be losing your touch???" she said as she focused on Sora as she kept slinging her guns.   
  
Sora grinned, "No way! I'll take you on!!!" He said as he slinged his keyblade.   
  
Suddenly, a swarm of heartless appeared in the hotel room, but they were different, different than the ones Sora has seen that is.   
  
Aaryn jumped in front of Sora & Izzy as she took her battle position with her staff in her hands.   
  
"I think we should prove strong & reliable of ourselves with taking on these heartless!" She said with a determined grin.   
  
  
  
Sora & Izzy took their battle position as well,   
  
"As if they're any match!" Izzy said with a grin like Aaryn's. Sora, looked a bit determined, but mostly modest.   
  
He never came up with any heartless of what was in front of him.  
  
Aaryn suddenly took a charge on the nearest one to her, with her staff. The damage, although was not as effective. Sora questioned,   
  
"What kind of heartless are these?" he said as he did his best to swipe them away with his keyblade. Izzy joined the party,   
  
"You mean you never came up against heartless before???" She accused as she slinged her guns. Sora jumped back near her,   
  
"Not like these ones, I haven't!!!" He said as he dodged an attack by them.   
  
  
  
Aaryn, was charging up her magic to cast her special spell upon the heartless. By the time she had charged up fully & helped out swiping them away, she knelt down on her knees & stabbed her staff into the ground, producing a pale blue glow gleaming through the cracks of the pavement. The ground began to shook, & the cracks were increasing the surroundings of the heartless. By the time the cracks of the pavement were directed under the heartless, Sora & Izzy stepped back to higher ground, as they watched in awe at Aaryn. She lifted her head to face the heartless. She lowered her head back down & thrusted herself off the ground, into the air.  
  
SWISH!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sora looked around to see where Aaryn has ended up in. He looked at Izzy, to see she wasn't worried at all. She turned his way, 'Watch' she said as they both looked back at the scene. Suddenly, a jolt of azure light landed on the ground, as if a meteor just hit the ground in less than a few seconds. The light, landed on the heartless, causing them to become incinerated by the light.  
  
  
  
As the heartless disappeared, the azure light began to fade away. Then, an appearance of a blonde-haired girl slowly stood up, with her eyes closed. By the time the light faded, Aaryn slowly opened her eyes to see the results of her spell-casting. Sora stared in amazement, Izzy, beamed at her with gratitude. The two ran up to her to greet her on her behalf of putting the heartless into smithereens.  
  
  
  
Sora, still stared at Aaryn in amazement with his jaw slightly dropping.   
  
"That was amazing!!!" He said in excitement.  
  
"Thanks" Aaryn simply replied. "But, it's all thanks to my mom. She's the one who taught me all the works. Along with Iz's aunts!" She added. Izzy smiled,   
  
"Yup, my aunts & her mom are sorceresses. They're really skilled & highly professions at magic." She said. Aaryn beamed, "But wait 'till you see Izzy's special technique! It's really impressive!" She complimented. Sora still stared at them in awe with a slight frown,  
  
"Wish I could do that." He said. Izzy turned to him & smiled,   
  
"I'm sure you can do lots of amazing stuff, you are the keyblade master. Right?" She informed him.   
  
Aaryn added, "She's got a point, y'a know!" She said. Sora changed his expression on his face & slightly blushed. Izzy giggled,   
  
"See, you know you can do great stuff! Maybe stuff that's more impressive than ours!" She said.   
  
  
  
Sora smiled back, he looked into her eyes, as they twinkled with excitement. Aaryn joined the party of 'smiles'. But, her expression changed of a determined look.   
  
"We need to find out why the heartless are back." She said.   
  
Sora & Izzy nodded. They need to find out how the heartless are still invading other worlds, Sora was in deep thought of the situation, but then, it hit him. He wanted Aaryn & Izzy to join his quest, he after all, took fond on being their friend & fighting alongside with them as allies. Sora shook his head, without hesitation,   
  
"Aaryn, Izzy. Would you like to come with me, to fight off the heartless & find out how the heartless are still here? I think your help would be greatly appreciated if you two did!" He asked them with a look of hope. They smiled,   
  
"Of course we'd like to come! Sure!!" Beamed Aaryn. "You didn't even have to ask!" Izzy added.   
  
Sora looked up & slowly smiled. He shot his fist in the air, as he were to punch the sky, "Great!!! I was hoping you'd say yes!!!" He said, with a cheery grin on his face.They walked to the World Exit of Traverse Town,   
  
"So… we're gonna fly a gummi ship to get to other worlds?" Aaryn questioned.  
  
Sora replied simply, "Yup, have any of you two flown in one?"  
  
Izzy cut in, "No, but I've been wanted to." She said in a grinny way.   
  
Sora took them to his gummi ship, 'Cool!' Aaryn & Izzy said, acknowledging Sora's gummi ship. The three of them stepped inside the cockpit, Sora relaxed in the pilot seat, as Aaryn slouched down at the navigation system & Izzy dropped herself on the co-pilots' seat. Sora switched the ignition on. As the gummi ship hovered from the ground, Sora switched the engine to "fly mode". Just when they were about to lift off, Sora called out a loud, 'Here we go!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did ya like? Well, it's obvious they're going to Wonderland. It might take awhile for me to finish the part of the fanfic of when Sora & his crew are in Wonderland. But please, R&R! 


End file.
